


To Collar A Devil

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Banter, Bondage, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Handcuffs, Orgasm Denial, dom!reader, first time subbing, sub!dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Dante realises that he really, really likes being told what to do in bed. What are you going to do with that knowledge? Why, fuck him silly, of course!





	To Collar A Devil

"The one time I get a chill job and I gotta deal with angels," Dante grouses as you carefully clean his wounds. Wounds that aren't healing at their normal rate, continuing to bleed and itch as his flesh tries to close. "Goddamn angel blades."

"I told you," you drawl out, using a special salve to draw out the poison, or holy water rather, from the rent flesh. "What did I say?"

Dante deflates and leans into you, weathering your grumble and nuzzling your neck. "To let you deal with the angels. How was I supposed to know you're some angel killing expert?" 

You arch a brow at him. "Because you love and trust me and will believe anything I say?" To emphasise, you press hard on the cut on his shoulder, making sure the salve coats his mangled skin and muscle thoroughly. And you do mean thoroughly.

"Ow! Owowowowow okokokok!" He yelps and struggles fruitlessly. "I'll believe you next time!" Slumping, he grumbles, "A witch, really? OW! Ow! Okay, I get it!"

Releasing his ear, you bandage up the last of his wounds and pat him on the shoulder. "See to it that you do. All done, you whiny brat. Now go get some rest." A glance at his pants tells you there's one part of him that doesn't want to rest yet. "Seriously? You get beat up to hell and back and mangled like a big cat got scratch happy and you're getting hard?"

Dante throws his hands up in the air, not even noticing or caring about the pain that move elicits, and grins. "What can I say? A little pain never hurts the mood." Then he leans in close enough for you to feel his breath fanning across your lips. Almost close enough to feel the stubble on his chin. "Plus, you know I love it when you get mean with me."

With one brow raised and arms held akimbo, you bite your lip in your struggle not to break and laugh down at him, shaking your head all the while. "You're such a horndog, you know that?"

"A horny horndog, thank you very much." Dante grins and puts his hands on your hips, pulling you close until you're standing between his knees. "So, whaddya say? Be mean to me tonight?"

You can't take it, you have to laugh. In between giggles and snickers, you poke at a cut on his forehead and snigger, "I don't think I have it in me to be mean to you when you look so bedraggled. Like a cat that got caught in a fight too many." Seeing his pouty face, though, makes you sigh and offer a compromise. "Are you even sure you want me to get mean? I mean, you already hate that I'm bossy with you."

True, he always bites back when you start to tell him what to do. Out of fun, obviously, because he just loves getting under your skin. But also to make you get rough and handsy with him. "What? I never hate that you're bossy." He scrunches his face. "Well, unless you're ganging up on me with Trish and Lady. But even then." Besides, you only boss him around when it counts, you leave him alone to his own devices otherwise. That's more than can be said for most of the other women in his life who were insistent on making his life hell. You make his life hell, but a hell that he enjoys.

That's...honestly news to you. Dante is such a dominant figure in your everyday life, free-spirited and rebellious and absolutely abhorred it when someone tried to take the reins. While not quite a natural leader, he does exude an alpha sort of aura, quelling down most other dominant individuals with an ease that doesn't quite come to you. Although...you have started to notice that he bows his head to most of your demands and requests when not on a job. It's probably what made you even more confident around him. "Really?"

"Yep." He grins up at you and motorboats your boobs, having to nuzzle the cups of your sports bra aside to do it. "Don't think I don't notice you smile when I do something when you say it. I might not use my brain much, but I'm pretty good at noticing stuff. You like it when you tell me what to do, right? And you like it when I do what you tell me to. So what's the big deal with doing it in the bedroom?"

The blush on your face is one that you can't hide, not even when you cover your cheeks with your hands. "Because-"

"C'mon, babe, it'll be fun~" He tries to convince you with those devastating puppy dog eyes, the scrape of his scruffy stubble on your sensitive breasts, and the biggest pout he's ever made. "This is your one chance to make me pay for not listening to you and you aren't gonna take it?"

Now you glare down at him, ignoring how you must look to him. "I can make you suffer a fate worse than death, you brat."

"There you are!" Dante crows and picks you up, carrying you to the bedroom and tumbling onto the bed with you atop his chest. All the while ignoring your indignant squeals. "So all I gotta do is act like a brat and you're in the mood?" That settles it, he thinks as he grins, and starts to tug your clothes off you indiscriminately. "Better move fast or you're going to lose all these~"

Faced with having your favourite sports bra torn off, you grab his wrists and pin them beside his head. "Don't you dare!"

Dante just laughs. "Your stick arms ain't gonna hold me, baby!" 

Your arms are far from being sticks, but it's true that you can't hold his hands down forever. As it is, your hands can't even encircle his wrists. Out come the handcuffs that you've been hiding in the back of your drawer, ones that he even goggles at while you whip them on him so quick he blinks in confusion.

"Where the hell did you get that from?" He cranes his head and spots the drawer. "Hey, I've been through that and I didn't see these-"

"You did what?!" 

Uh, nevermind. "These handcuffs are pretty neat." Diversion! Yes, gotta distract you from his illicit activities when you're not around. "Hopefully you didn't get these from Nero, I'll need to bleach my mind afterwards."

"Not from Nero, no. Can you imagine him using it on Kyrie or vice versa? Nah, it was Nico actua-"

"Yep nope mistakes were made! I regret asking that question!" Dante rolls across the bed, screaming and holding his eyes. "The mental image! Nooooo!"

Unable to stifle your laughter, you take off your sports bra and wrench his cuffed hands off his face, pinning them above his head instead. "That's what you get for asking!" 

Immediately, his eyes lock onto your breasts and stay there, a string of drool beginning to slide down the corner of his ajar mouth. "Well, hello beautiful~"

"Horndog!"

"Your horndog, now lemme have a taste-" He cranes his head up and sticks his tongue out as far as he can manage, wriggling the tip and grazing just the tip of your nipple. The groan that escapes him is far louder than your own moan, drowning your soft noise out and covering it with his own heavy panting. "God-shit-stop teasing!"

With your knees braced so wide that you're essentially sitting on his chest and your boobs tantalisingly out of range, you grin evilly and shake your shoulders. His eyes sway and follow the swinging of your nipples, his tongue still stretched out to try and touch them. Oh man, Dante was right, you're going to have a lot of fun with this. "You wanted me to be mean, right? That doesn't sound like you wanted me to be mean."

His tongue snaps back into his mouth and he licks up his drool, swallowing thickly before he kinda sorta glowers up at you. The tinge of red on his face and a glazed look in his eyes ruin it, though. "Yeah, but not this mean! C'mon, babe, lemme just have a-have a taste-" But the more he leans up, the more you arch your back and rise out of his reach. Until he snaps up with all the strength in his upper body and snares your left nipple, latching on and suckling so hard that he pulls you back down with him.

"Hey! Naughty boy!" You pant and let one hand off his wrists, tangling the fingers of that hand into his long hair instead. "I didn't say you could do that."

"Mmhm." Is all he growls as he slurps and nips at your flesh, trying his best to fit as much of it into his mouth as possible. 

You can't ignore how good it feels, but you're not about to reward bad behaviour. So with great effort and no small amount of disappointment, you scramble off him. 

"Where do you think you're going?!" 

Stripping down efficiently, you grab your panties and stuff them into his mouth. "Shut up." Dante's wide eyes would have been comical if you weren't so focused on getting him to turn over. The cuffs are off and juggled in one hand as you bring his wrists down to his back instead, locking the cuffs in place there. While he lies on his front, you tug off his bottoms with effort, his boots dropping on the floor with loud thumps as you do so. When you spot him trying to spit out your panties out of the corner of your eye, you snap a glare onto him and growl, "Take my panties out of your mouth and I'm not going to let you cum tonight."

Unfortunately, it seems your threat has the opposite effect. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he moans, mumbling, "Oh, baby, take the wheel."

Well, this is a welcome surprise. One that makes you wet enough that you can feel slick slide down your inner thigh. 

Almost immediately, Dante starts to growl, his nose twitching and his chest expanding as he takes huge sniffs, his face turning towards you like a homing beacon. He can smell your arousal, can smell how wet you are, and he squirms in place. Shit, he wants to tackle you and fuck you silly, he really does. But he has to admit that this waiting and denial thing is working hella well for him too. Those sharp eyes of his are locked on you as you sashay back to the bed and roll him back over, roving all over your body from your slick inner thighs, your puffy lips, your breasts, up to your eyes where you smile gently at him and guide him so his head rests on a pillow.

"You look really cute like this, you know?" The compliment slips out of you, unbidden, and both you and he are surprised by the soft mewl he lets out. "Oh, you like being praised, big boy?"

In a manner you've never seen before, he nods shyly, grinning up at you when you coo at him and smooth his hair back. What's not to like about being told he's handsome and cute, right? As long as it's not in front of Nero or Vergil, anyway, but he refuses to let thoughts of them interrupt happy time with you. 

"Have I ever told you that you look good enough to eat? When you're fighting, all I think about is how I'm going to ride you afterwards," you murmur and climb atop his broad chest, avoiding the bandaged cuts and bruises. "Sometimes when you're standing still, I can see your hard cock in your pants and all I want to do is to tackle you to the floor and fuck you right there." He moans at your admission, wriggling and squirming under you so that your pussy rubs all over his chest. "Even now when you're bruised and cut up, I still want to ride your face. Why is that?"

Dante smirks and shifts your panties aside enough so he can stick his tongue out at you. "So why don't you ride me? I've been waiting for you to sit on my face all day!" It's muffled, maybe more than a little difficult to hear, but you hear him loud and clear.

"Why not, you ask?" You wave a finger before his face, tapping his nose teasingly, then his lips. "Because you've been a bad boy."

His eyes blow wide, the blue-green of his irises reducing to tiny rings around his pupils. 

"Good boys listen to their mistress when she says to let her handle the angels, don't they? Only bad boys disobey and get beaten up." You close a hand around his throat and let it rest there. Not squeezing, not pressing, just letting him feel your palm. It should disconcert you how little your hand covers, how easily he could turn the tables, but no, it only makes you even hotter and flushed at the thought that he's lying under you with a dopey grin on his face and a hard cock bobbing over his belly. 

"I've been a bad boy, eh?" 

"The worst boy." You nod. "But there's a way for a bad boy to get back into his mistress's good graces. Do you know what that is?" 

Dante's getting more into this, you can tell. He's relaxed into the bed, his thickly muscled body loose and limp. "Oh yeah? Care to enlighten me?" Even if his mouth isn't indicative, he's so ready for you to mess him up and ruin him.

Reaching to your side, you brandish your belt and hold it with both hands. "In order for a naughty boy to become a good boy again, he takes his punishment." To emphasise, you slap him on the thigh and dig your nails in. He jerks with a moan, nodding feverishly. "And after he takes his punishment," you purr, dragging your nails inwards until you can feel his balls, "he gets rewarded."

"Oh fuck yeah," he moans and spreads his thigh. "Punish your naughty boy, boss."

Boss, eh? You like the sound of that. It sounds more fitting than him calling you mistress right off the bat. "Mmm, that's a good start, big boy." Then you jingle the belt before him. "How do you feel about being collared, big boy?"

Dante's nod sends his hair flying all over the place and he tips his chin up. "Fuck yeah, do it, boss!"

His enthusiasm shakes you, makes you grin and giggle and almost tighten the belt around his neck too much in your excitement. Good thing he's tough as nails. And also a masochist, because he just grins and bears the tightness around his throat until you loosen up a notch. "Oops, sorry, got a little too excited there," you murmur, sitting on his chest so you can admire how good he looks. The brown leather isn't quite fitting for his skin tone or his style, but the mere sight of it circling his neck and leading up into your hand is making you really want to ride his face right now. "Mmm, if I knew you were into this, I'd have collared you long ago, Dante."

He falls silent and watches you admire him quietly, his hands fidgeting behind his back as he struggles not to break them. He wants to touch you so badly, wants to hold you close, to feel your skin under his rough palms. But you're in charge tonight and you decided to handcuff him, so handcuffed he will stay. His mouth, though, he can still talk, can't he? "You can collar me anytime, babe," he purrs, pushing the panties out of his mouth with his tongue so he can grin toothily up at you. "'m all yours."

Impudent, bratty boy! But...you suppose you can overlook it this once. Especially since you really, really want to get to the main course. "Once I get a good paddle, you'll never go a day without having your ass beaten raw," you hiss, tugging on his leash even as you shuffle back onto his hips. Inching and shifting backwards until you can feel his cock pressing against your pussy lips. 

Dante bites his lips. "Ain't gonna complain 'bout that."

"Good," you purr, angling his cock up with one hand and lubing him up with the other. "Now stop talking for a bit, I want to ride your cock in peace."

Groans and moans escape both of you as you sit down on his cock, sliding slow and steady and feeling his huge dick spread you wide open. Even with your thighs stretched over his hips, it feels like you're not braced wide enough, it feels like he's going to split you open. "Ohhhh fuck, you're so thick~" You're clutching at his shoulders, his chest, the makeshift collar, anything to anchor yourself as you press on, his cock going on forever and ever until you whimper that you can feel him in your belly. "Ohhhh your cock~"

Dante, too, is equally senseless, his eyes rolling in their sockets and his jaw slack. His throat is working overtime to swallow down his spit before he lets it spill over his lips, but he doesn't stop the cute little moans and growls as you rock your hips and claw at his broad shoulders. "Yeahyeah oh boss, you feel damn good." He keeps muttering it under his breath, keeps chanting your name and your new title into your ear as he doubles over into you, his face burying itself into your shoulder. In between moans and kisses, he begs you to move faster. "C'mon, c'mon boss, move-!"

As if you don't want to move? His thighs are too thick, his hips just a tad too broad, and your thighs stretched too wide for you to do much other than ride him in small little waves, your hips rolling to thrust him in and out of you. Winding your arms around his neck, you latch onto his earlobe with your teeth and hiss, "You move. Rock your hips, baby, I know you got the strength."

A small laugh escapes him but he obeys. "Man, overworking your exhausted slave," he huffs thickly, his voice hoarse with lust and desire as he braces himself with his hands and rocks his hips upwards. Even in his position, even in his tiredness, he manages to bounce you on his cock with little effort. 

Your ass slaps against the top of his thighs as he ruts into you hard and fast, his coarse pubic hair rasping against your clit and providing the perfect friction to send pleasure zinging up and down your spine. Moaning, you time your rhythm with his, rolling your hips so his pubic bone catches your clit just right with the sound of wet slick flesh rubbing against flesh. Nails drag over the back of his neck, his scalp, everywhere you can reach, marking him as yours with teeth and nails until Dante is trembling against you with barely leashed desire.

"G-get the handcuffs off, boss, I can-"

"No," you bark out, following it up with a moan as he bites down on the crux of your neck and shoulder. "No, you're not getting out of them." Sneaking one hand down to your clit, you rub it in time with his thrusts and moan his name. "I love seeing you in cuffs, Dante, and you're not going to stop me from getting off on it."

Those are the magic words that leash Dante as much as the collar around his throat. He grins at you and lets go of your flesh, throwing his head back so you can tug and yank at the makeshift collar as much as you want. So you can see the little red marks blooming on the pale flesh beneath the leather. "You just had to say so, boss," he growls out breathlessly, his feet shifting to brace against the mattress so he can fuck you faster. Fuck you harder. He can see you starting to lose yourself just a little bit, see your gaze going just a little hazy as you wind the tongue of the belt around your fist, as you use it to balance yourself as you rub your clit feverishly with the other. "C'mon, c'mon babe, you gonna cum? Cum on my cock, babe, cum on my cock!"

His voice is your snapping point and you yelp, thighs and eyes squeezing tightly shut as you cum around his cock. Your weight and his thrusts send him deep inside you, so deep that there's just a flicker of pain when you clamp your muscles down on him. Your orgasm feels like it stretches out for hours, maybe even days, and when you come to, you find yourself slumped against his chest, your cheek plastered against his slightly bleeding, sweaty shoulder. It takes you just a few moments more to catch your breath and raise your head, but in that time, Dante just sits placidly and leans his cheek against your head. Like an obedient dog, he waits for his master to regain herself before he starts yapping again.

"So, uh, do I get to cum too or...?"

You raise your head languidly and stretch your arms over your head, arching your chest towards him and brushing one nipple against his lips teasingly. "And if I say no?" 

A dangerous smirk crosses his face as he kisses your nipple gently, teeth threatening the skin just a little. "Then you gotta back it up."

"I already have." The conviction and confidence in your voice confuse him by the looks of the frown and furrow on his brow. "You know when I said I got the handcuffs from Nico? Well, they're demon grade, guaranteed to be unbreakable even by a devil such as you."

Almost immediately, Dante strains and pulls against the cuffs, doing his best to break them only to find that, indeed, he really can't break them with just his hands. "Oh, you-"

"Besides," you purr and slide up against him again, rutting your hips and reminding him that his cock is still balls deep inside you. "Who said I'm done?"

With his teeth sunk into his lower lip, Dante fervently hopes that you have no intention of stopping until one or both of you are unconscious. This is way too hot to pass up.


End file.
